


common sense falls second place

by lafgl



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafgl/pseuds/lafgl
Summary: Laura and Carmilla talk feelings // Takes place after S2





	common sense falls second place

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts the other day from Jan. 2016, apparently I never posted it so here it is. I probably had an exact timeline for this in my head but all you really need to know is it's post S2, probably early S3. Title from 2/14 by The Band CAMINO.

"So..."

"So..."

Laura Hollis was the queen of awkward. Seriously.

Silence again. Laura approaches Carmilla warily, crossing one arm. 

"Did you... want to talk?" she asks gently.

Carmilla sighs. "Laura," she emphasizes her name, "did you ever even think that maybe I want to be alone right now?" She takes a deep breath, "Don't take that the wrong way." That seemed to have been some sort of apology.

Now it's Carmilla's turn to be awkward. 

"I feel so guilty. I didn't want anyone to die. But Danny, Mattie. None of them deserved that. Even Vordenberg," Laura scoffs.

"You did what you thought was right."

"That's the thing, Carm." she sighs again, and sits down on the floor next to the vampire. "Whenever I try to do what's right, I end up right back where I started. And I swear, it all leads me back to you. How am I supposed to deal with that? I mean, look at us now..."

"I'm sorry, Laura. I tried to make things turn out okay for you. I guess I underestimated your willpower."

"It's not your fault," she sighs, "it's mine. They're all dead and it's all my fault."

Carmilla brushes a strand of hair from her once-girlfriend's face, hoping it won't be too weird, but, god, she can't stand to see her like this. "It isn't your fault, cupcake." There go the food names. Again. "I think everyone's at fault here."

"I want to believe that," Laura leans on Carmilla's shoulder.

"It's true," she admits after a slight pause, startled by Laura's sudden movement, "Stop putting yourself down, even I can admit that you're usually right."

"Usually. Not this time."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you did the right thing. I mean, you did save me, for once."

"I just want all of this to be over, Carm," she lets a tear fall.

"Hey, hey..." Carmilla looks at Laura, worried. 

"Everything's just... shit. Danny, Mattie, you probably hate me at this point."

"Laura, I don't hate you. Why would you...?"

Laura sighs, "I thought with everything that happened, the things that I did, you would-" Carmilla cuts her off, and looks her in the eye sincerely. It's at this moment Laura realizes how close they really are. She was leaning on her shoulder a moment ago, and now they were facing each other, at that distance.

"I could never hate you."

When Carmilla doesn't say anything else, Laura continues, "and after we..." broke up... "I didn't think you'd ever speak to me again." she's choked up and can barely get the words out of her mouth, partly due to the tears she's holding back, partly due to how close Carmilla is to her. "I couldn't bear the thought of that and..." she can't get any more words out and now she's sure it's because they're so close.

Carmilla kisses her and everything is fine for a moment, because Carmilla's real, and here, and her lips are on Laura's, and it's beautiful. Everything in her life leads her back to this girl and she doesn't know what to do, because she could never have done anything to deserve her. She's just Laura. And Carmilla is... wow... Carmilla.

She pulls away and Laura looks at her, a mix of surprise and desperation, "I'm sorry, Carm."

Carmilla wants to tell her again that it's not her fault, but instead she says, "It's okay," because she knows it's what Laura wants to hear. "You live for 300 years, you end up dealing with some messed up shit. Believe me, it's been worse."

Laura looks at her closely, "Am I gonna be okay? Are we?"

Carmilla doesn't answer, because she doesn't know, even though she hopes so. So she kisses her again.


End file.
